The present invention relates to a procedure for cutting, folding and sewing skins for use in the manufacture of fur garments and to the product obtained using the inventive procedure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a procedure for cutting, folding and providing a transverse seam between the head part and the tail part of the skins for use in the manufacture of fur garments.
As is well known, fur coats have been precious garments, especially because of the skill of the workmanship required in the manufacturing operation, in addition to the type and the value of the skins used.
Fashion designers, stylists and manufacturers of fur garments have endeavored to lower the "status symbol" character as well as to reduce the level of skill in the craftsmanship required to produce such garments, and, rather, to emphasize the practical, simple and accessible features of such garments to a larger group of women in society.
It is seen that there is an ever increasing tendency to develop and to conduct further research in the field of materials and systems for tanning and dyeing skins, especially in the field of working techniques with the object of removing such techniques from the craftsman's realm in favor of processes which are more industrial in character.
As is well known, the process of producing a fashion collection starts with a creative idea and ends in the manufacture of garments to provide such fashion collection. The process comprises both steps of a creative nature and working steps of a technical nature.
After a model has been created, some tests are performed prior to the final manufacturing process.
Among such operations, the step of joining or sewing the skins together is of fundamental importance. The joining is performed both with longitudinal seams and, above all, with transverse seams whereby such joining step reliably provides the desired chromatic uniformity, fur coat length, and uniform density or thickness.
In the past, such reliability was attained at the expense of a remarkable waste of skins since such often did not perfectly satisfy the requirements demanded of them. In addition, reliability was strongly affected by the individual handicraft type stamp.
Accordingly, the need is evident for the introduction, into the technical steps of the production process, which steps are the basis of the creation of a collection of fur garments, of working procedures that one, free the product from any handicraft type stamp, that two, ensure good aesthetic qualities for the final product, and three, provide for greater exploitation of skins at the manufacturer's disposal.
More particularly, there is an evident need for a system for cutting, folding and sewing the skins transversely to ensure the required chromatic homogenity, as well as the required homogenity of the fur coat length, and density or thickness, and which system is advantageous from an economical viewpoint.